Unsolicited electronic messages have traditionally posed annoyances and/or threats to recipients of such messages. For example, unsolicited messages oftentimes contain unwanted advertising, viruses, information attempting to fraudulently acquire sensitive personal information, etc. Many times, the source of the unsolicited messages may not be aware that it is sending such unsolicited messages. For example, software installed on a compromised computer without the knowledge of an owner of the computer may send out unsolicited messages without the permission of the owner.
Conventional systems (e.g. security systems, etc.) utilized for identifying unsolicited electronic messages have exhibited various limitations with respect to reacting to unsolicited electronic messages received by compromised sources. For example, such systems are generally unable to effectively gauge the severity of threat that a compromised source of unsolicited electronic messages poses, and further to notify a host of the compromised source of that severity. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.